A Life Not Worth Living
by Lady Lunevis
Summary: DT 200th Reviewer oneshot for Sirenys. RRXGC crossover. In a world where it's killed or be killed against the deadly Reflections, the Grand Chase must rely on no one and rely on each other-all for survival, but at what cost?


_Heyo~!_

_So, this is a long overdue oneshot made for DT's 200 reviewer. And since right now, it's almost even at 400 (mep!), I figured it was time to make it._

_Sirenys bby, I'm sorry for making you wait so long omg._

_Either way, for others reading this, this is a crossover between Grand Chase and Reflection Reset, one of my originals. Sirenys wanted this, so here it is! Even if Grand Chase cannot possibly compare to my small little stories omg._

* * *

Blood trickled down his face, his breathing laboured as his sword wobbled in his hands. The sharp, metallic taste of blood tickled his tongue and he licked his lips, scouring the area for his teammates. Where were they?

A growl brings him back to his senses and Ronan raises his sword just in time as _something _comes crashing down, its hideous face marred in a gruesome half smile. He grunts as claws bite down into his arm, desperately trying to reach his face, his chest, tear out his heart.

Around him, wind blows and trees dance, blades of grass tickling his ankles as they welcome the small drops of blood. With a flash, the Reflection reaches out and scratches him—almost in the eye. Blinded, he took a step back and raised a hand to his face—bad move. In his momentary break, his guard fell and the _thing _crashed into him, knocking them both into the ground. They wrestling, he grimaced as he touched the rotting flesh, looked into the dead, greedy eyes. What went so wrong, he wanted to ask the Reflection—if only they still had some sense of humanity left.

"Gods," he whispers, knowing his words fall in deaf words even if they ring across the quiet—too quiet—field, "what did you _see?"_

He always knew a scouting mission into the Mirror was dangerous. The always changing, unpredictable scenery, the land where prayers fell unanswered and men dropped like dominoes. Too long mayhaps such an expedition would have been considered heroic, but in the present it'd grown old and weary, mocked rather than honoured. Now it was a mission, something that the lower class of society had to do and die for.

Unforunately, he was part of that class.

_I'm not dying here, _he growled to himself, but as his already weakened strength began to waver and the Reflection pressed onto his neck, Ronan doubted that. Just as his mind began to drift, his mouth agape but useless, something broke him out of his stupor.

"Move!"

His training kicked in and out of survival instinct he kicked, a harsh kick directed at the stomach. As the creature—the _once human_—hissed and landed a few inches back, Ronan scampered out of the way just as a snap was heard and fire crept along the borders of grass, dancing delicately like a snake. It caught the Reflection and soon the _thing _was screeching, clawing at its marred face and arms, as the fire welcomed it into its embrace.

Ronan, staring at the sight dumbfounded, found himself pulled back by strong arms. He looked up.

"Sieg?"

The team captain was breathing heavily, sweating, but dragging Ronan back at least ten feet, then finally disposing him onto the ground.

"You're lucky we got here in time," was all he said.

Ronan looked back and saw Mari, with her face expressionless as usual. "Did she—?"

His question was answered as Mari scribbled some more runes down, flipped her book, and shot more blue fire at the creature, its anguished song ringing in all their ears.

He looked back. Sieghart watched the scene calmly with a practised face—of course, both he and Mari had been doing this job already for more than ten years—but the others were less composed. A sudden shout came out and Ronan saw Ryan grab Lire in his arms, holding her away.

"STOP!" she screamed, tears streaking down her face. "STOP, JUST STOP!" Ryan murmured something to her, his own face pained, but she refused to listen. "How can you do that? That was a _person! _They had a _family! _Just _how?"_

Elesis grabbed Sieg's sleeve. "This doesn't need to happen!"

The older man looked at her. "You asked me once what we had to do to become heroes." He gestured to the sight, as the Reflection twitched once on the ground and was still, half of its body burned into ashes, as Mari walked up and smothered the flames, as Dio came and chopped off the head. He kicked it, scowling, as Rufus stopped it with his foot and laughed, almost insanely.

"This is it."

* * *

_So. . . yeah. My original, ladies and gentlemen. People go into magical world. Things kill them. They kill things. People die. Yay!_

_Either way, that's one thing done! Now onto the 333 Ways oneshots! _


End file.
